


Mr. Cool Dude

by onkoona



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onkoona/pseuds/onkoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbe after prompt: "Waya thinks he's slick, but Isumi's known all along."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Cool Dude

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by hostilecrayon: "Waya thinks he's slick, but Isumi's known all along."
> 
> (Hikaru no Go and its characters belong to their makers, I'm just borrowing them for a while.)

It was the night that Waya and Isumi had unexpectedly gotten roaring drunk. Not that they would get roaring drunk 'expectedly' much either, no, don't think that! But they would try to avoid getting drunk on nights before important games and stuff like that.

But that night they had. And Isumi, who was marginally the lesser drunk of the two, ended up hauling a softly snoring Waya up the 3 flights of stairs to Waya's tiny shoebox apartment. 'Trustworthy, dependable Isumi,' Isumi grouched under his breath. 'Always there to pick up the pieces. Literally,' he added as he hoisted Waya up a bit, because he'd started slipping.

Isumi managed to get them though the door and then, without tripping over the coffee table much, he plunked Waya on his own bed. Isumi had stayed over at Waya's many times before, so had no trouble to find the guest bedding. Well, almost no trouble; he'd opened the left hand door of the inbuilt storage instead of the right. And that's when it happened.

Isumi staggered back as reflex when it looked like a whole wall of pink and white fluff came at him. As it fell, Isumi automatically caught it and quickly realized that he was holding the biggest pink fluffy stuffed toy rabbit in the world, complete with floppy ears and a lacy dress with ribbons!

He decided to put the toy back where it came from. Isumi had always known Waya was a softy at heart. But as he stuffed the toy back in the closet and couldn't help running his hands over the soft pink fake fur, he realized he hadn't know quite who much of a softy.

xXxXx

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the last one from the Isumi Drabble fest. Ahw!


End file.
